L'appel Du Vide
by altaira verantca
Summary: Apel, kuda, selai jeruk, tunik kumal, pangeran, penobatan, dan seorang panglima. [A birthday ffic for Hidekazu.]
1. Daiki

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **L'appel Du Vide © altaira verantca**

 **Rated : K**

 **Genre (s) : General**

 **Main Cast (s) : Aomine Daiki | Akashi Seijuurou**

 **.**

 _ **Summary :**_ _Warnanya identik dengan segala sesuatu yang kuinginkan._

* * *

 **Daiki**

 **.**

"Kudamu?"

Warna apel, pikir Daiki, disusul dengan nyaring perutnya yang bernyanyi minta diisi apapun selain udara.

Itu bukan sepuluh detik yang mengesankan untuk sebuah pertemuan pertama, lanjut Daiki dalam otaknya. Namun, mungkin, pemuda di hadapannya beranggapan lain. Karena seulas senyum dan tawa pendek membuat garis matanya melembut, membuat warna apel itu berkilat ranum.

"Aku hanya punya jeruk saat ini," ujar pemuda itu, menyodorkan sebuah jeruk berwarna oranye cerah. Bulat sempurna, mulus mengkilat, lengkap dengan sisa batang di pucuknya.

"Woa! Kau dapat darimana jeruk sebagus ini? Baru kali ini aku lihat jeruk yang mengkilap seperti bokong panci yang habis digosok!"

Ya tidak bisa dibuat berkaca, sih. Tapi tetap saja bersih, mulus, dan tanpa noda.

"Ini buah beneran?" Daiki tidak tahan untuk curiga, pastinya. "Serius buatku?" Buah mulus macam ini pasti harganya mahal. Gila rasanya kalau pemuda ini langsung merelakannya begitu saja kepada orang yang bahkan belum semenit ia temui.

"Tentu saja," jawab pemuda itu. Suaranya halus, tidak keras menggelegar seperti pemuda kebanyakan, namun cukup untuk didengar tanpa perlu berhenti untuk menajamkan telinga. "Kau bisa memakannya untuk membuktikannya." Ia menawarkan sambil mengupas kulit jeruk yang cukup tebal itu.

Daiki diam, menatap jeruk dan pemuda di hadapannya bergantian. Ia lapar dan di hadapannya ada buah segar yang sepertinya kulitnya juga bisa langsung dimakan. Ah, tidak buruk.

"Kulitnya buat aku, ya," ujar Daiki, sembari menerima jeruk yang sudah terkupas sempurna.

"Untuk apa?" tanya pemuda itu, menatap kulit jeruk di telapaknya penuh heran. "Ini sampah, bukan?"

"Bodoh," gumam Daiki sembari mengunyah potongan jeruk pertamanya. Rasanya manis dan segar serta bulir-bulir besarnya begitu menyenangkan untuk dikunyah dan bergulingan di lidahnya. "Ini enak sekali," ujarnya lagi, mengambil potongan jeruk kedua lalu kembali melahapnya, "kau dapat buah ini dari mana, sih?"

"Dari istana," jawabnya pendek.

"KAU MENCURINYA?!"

Daiki terlonjak dari duduknya. Potongan jeruk kedua sudah terlanjur ia lahap, meski sempat tersedak, dan mual segera mengaduk perutnya. Aduh, bisa mati kalau sampai tertangkap makan buah curian dari istana!

"Tidak."

Pemuda itu hanya menjawabnya pendek, tampak agak kesal jika dibandingkan tadi. Namun Daiki tidak peduli soal itu sekarang. Ogah sekali berurusan dengan pencuri buah istana.

"Jangan bohong! Jelas-jelas kau bilang kalau mencurinya dari istana!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa mendapatkan buah itu dari istana."

"Ya makanya! Kamu mencurinya, kan?!"

"Demi matahari! Aku tidak perlu mencuri jatah makan siangku sendiri!"

Mulut Daiki sudah membuka lagi untuk membantah, sebenarnya. Namun, jawaban dari pemuda di hadapannya membuatnya makin menganga.

"Kau anak istana?! Dalam istana? Benar-benar di dalam bangunan istana?!"

Pemuda itu menatapnya sebentar lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Begitulah. Sehari-hari aku tinggal di dalam istana."

"Wow! Keren! Baru kali ini aku bertemu anak istana! Kau biasanya dimana?"

"Perpustakaan."

Mendengar jawaban itu Daiki hanya tertawa keras. "Pantas saja tanganmu mulus begitu! Tiap hari kerjanya hanya mengusap buku sampai mengkilap!"

Pemuda itu menarik nafas lagi, lelah mungkin, dan Daiki tak ambil pusing.

"Nih!" Daiki menyodorkan kembali buah jeruk yang tak lagi utuh. "Ini jatah makan siangmu, kan? Seharusnya kau makan saja buah ini, tidak usah dikasihkan padaku."

Pemuda itu menatap buah di tangannya lalu menggeleng. "Tak apa. Engkau tampak lebih lapar dibandingkan aku. Makan saja."

"Tapi kau lebih kecil dan pendek daripada aku. Lebih baik kau makan saja ini biar lebih cepat tinggi." Kembali Daiki menyodorkan jeruk itu. Kali ini sampai di bawah hidung pemuda itu.

"Aku dalam masa pertumbuhan."

Kesal yang tergambar jelas di kalimat serta kerut di dahi pemuda itu membuat Daiki tertawa lagi, namun tangannya bekerja untuk melepas satu potong jeruk lagi lalu menyuapkannya paksa ke mulut pemuda yang tengah terkatup itu.

"Kau umur berapa memangnya?" Daiki pantang menyerah, selalu. Gelengan tanda penolakan dari pemuda itu tidak ia gubris dan terus saja ia menekankan potongan jeruk ke bibir itu.

"Enam be—khh!" Daiki tersenyum lebar melihat pancingannya sukses. Satu potong jeruk harus pemuda itu kunyah dan telan sekarang! "Enam belas tahun."

Daiki mengunyah lagi dan tertawa, lagi. "Umur kita sama padahal. Kupikir kau masih umur sepuluh tahun."

"Tidak sopan."

"Hahaha! Tidak bermaksud begitu padahal." Daiki kembali menyodorkan potongan jeruk ke mulut pemuda itu lagi. Kali ini pemuda itu hanya menatapnya tajam sebentar dan menyerah—membuka mulut dan membiarkan Daiki menyuapinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau disini?" Daiki bertanya, setelah mengunyah potongan jeruk lagi dan kembali duduk di rerumputan. Ia bersandar di batang pohon, santai dan terlindung dari panas serta silau sinar matahari sore. "Libur?"

Tidak biasanya anak dalam istana berkeliaran sampai ke padang rumput di utara istal kuda. Selain jauh, jalan yang harus mereka lewati sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Bisa-bisa mereka tidak boleh masuk istana karena bau kotoran babi dan kuda.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu," jawabnya. "Engkau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

Diam sejenak sebelum Daiki mengernyit. "Pertanyaan yang mana?"

Daiki melihat bagaimana pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam, lagi, sebelum menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengangkat dagunya sedikit. Angkuh sekali, pikir Daiki.

"Tentang kuda dan kulit jeruk," jedanya, "kuda ini milikmu?"

Ditanya begitu, baru Daiki sadar bahwa kuda putihnya sudah berdiri di belakang pemuda yang warna matanya seperti apel matang. Mengendus rambut merahnya dan mendorong punggung pemuda itu dengan lembut menggunakan hidungnya.

Tidak biasanya.

"Bukan," jawab Daiki. "Aku hanya menggembalakannya."

"...gembala kuda?"

"Begitulah. Kenapa?"

"Terdengar asing saja."

"...jangan tertawa."

"Engkau berhalusinasi."

"BIBIRMU NAIK KE ATAS ITU!"

Mendengarnya, barulah pemuda itu tertawa. Bukan tawa lepas seperti kebanyakan pemuda yang Daiki tahu. Tawanya terdengar sopan dan tertata. Mungkin begitu ya tawa anak dalam istana? Harus ditata seperti baju mereka yang harus selalu kinclong tanpa noda.

"Cukup menakutkan kalau bibirku naik ke atas, ya."

"Tsk! Maksudku kau tadi nyengir!"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Aku yang lihat tadi, duh! Kau ini keras kepala sekali!"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab dan hanya tertawa pelan. Sundulan dari kepala kuda putih itu pun tidak mengganggunya. Bahkan, ia mengusap moncong kuda yang kini sudah mengendus-endus pipinya.

"Tidak biasanya Yukki begitu cepat akrab dengan orang yang baru ia kenal," komentar Daiki, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Kalau itu kuda lain, mungkin ia sudah siaga dan berjaga-jaga di sampingnya. Yukki adalah kuda yang paling beradab yang pernah Daiki gembalakan sekaligus yang paling sulit untuk akrab dengan manusia.

"Yukki?"

"Nama kuda itu. Sebenarnya sih Yukimaru, tapi kepanjangan. Aku lebih suka memanggilnya 'Yukki'"

"Yukimaru nama yang bagus," komentar pemuda itu. "Seperti salju."

"Oh! Kau sadar? Kata pamong istal kuda istana, nama itu diberikan karena ia lahir di hari bersalju." Daiki tidak tahan untuk tidak menggaruk leher kuda yang sekarang sudah membungkuk di depannya.

"Kuda putih milik pangeran. Benar-benar seperti negeri dongeng," gumam Daiki setengah terkekeh ketika Yukki mencium pipinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, pernah bertemu pangeran? Kau kan hidup di dalam istana. Ya mungkin saja pernah papasan atau mungkin kau pelayannya begitu?"

Pemuda itu menggeser posisinya. Selangkah lebih rapat ke arah pohon dan terlindung dari sinar matahari yang makin rendah. Mungkin dia tidak pernah keluar saat matahari terik kalau reaksinya untuk matahari hangat senja saja seperti ini.

"Beberapa kali," ujarnya. "Sebentar. Sejak tadi engkau tidak berhenti bertanya kepadaku dan belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Kini Daiki yang mendengus. Sesungguhnya ia tadi berniat untuk menunggangi Yukki sampai ke perbatasan utara untuk mengambil buah beri hitam. Namun, kehadiran pemuda ini entah mengapa membuatnya enggan untuk pergi.

"Kan sudah yang soal kuda tadi."

"Tentang kulit jeruk. Engkau belum menjawab untuk apa meminta kulit jeruk itu."

Daiki menatap pemuda di hadapannya, setengah heran atau malah agak mengejek dari cengiran kecilnya. "Kau bercanda, ya?"

"Lihat? Engkau memberiku satu pertanyaan lagi."

"Maksudku bukan begitu, duh!" Sarkasme yang Daiki tangkap membuatnya kesal sekali entah mengapa. "Kulit jeruk kan jelas-jelas untuk dijadikan selai!"

Saat berikutnya, ganti pemuda dengan rambut dan mata sewarna apel itu yang menatapnya heran. Seolah kepala Daiki baru saja berubah jadi kepala medusa.

.

"Kau libur lagi?"

Seminggu kemudian, pemuda itu kembali.

"Engkau menunggangi kuda pangeran?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, hoi!"

Pemuda itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya ringan. Tangannya sudah meraih Yukki dan mengusap-usap kedua rahang datarnya, sekaligus memeriksa tali kekang yang terpasang di sekitar moncongnya.

"Tidakkah engkau memasang tali kekang ini sedikit longgar?" ujar pemuda itu. Ada rasa tidak suka dan ketidaksetujuan dalam suaranya. "Berbahaya."

"Nah, biarlah. Yukki lebih suka kalau tali kekangnya lebih longgar saat jalan-jalan." Daiki memeluk leher Yukki, sekaligus merendahkan posisi tubuhnya hingga bisa menatap pemuda itu lagi. "Hei, kau tampak lebih kecil lagi kalau dari sini."

Pemuda itu hanya memberinya satu tatap peringatan, yang entah mengapa cukup membuat Daiki begidik dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak lagi mengulangi ejekannya. Pemuda kecil itu, yang tampak makin kecil karena ia tengah duduk di punggung Yukki, tampak lebih sangat menakutkan kalau kesal.

"Saat dibawa pangeran apa tali kekangnya selonggar ini?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Talinya akan kueeratkan baik-baik. Aku tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan hanya karena hal sepele macam itu."

Pemuda itu menatapnya, tidak bicara apa-apa selain mengusapkan pipinya dengan pipi Yukki. Tidak peduli dengan simpul-simpul kulit yang bisa saja menggores pipi mulusnya.

Mulus seperti pantat babi, pikir Daiki. Anak dalam kerajaan ini tiap hari dipulas susu, ya?

"Aku libur hari ini." Jawaban pemuda itu membuyarkan Daiki dari lamunnya. Matanya sudah kembali menemukan arah tatap Daiki dan lagi-lagi tampak cerah terkena sinar matahari.

Pemuda bermata apel itu hari ini memakai tunik berwarna selai kulit jeruk.

"Mau ikut aku makan siang?" Ia sedang beruntung minggu ini, menang undian lotre di pasar. Beberapa koin perak cukup untuk kebutuhan di tempatnya selama satu bulan ini. Roti bagel di kantung sadel Yukki juga setoples selai kulit jeruk bikinan orang tempatnya menjadi bukti. Kali ini selainya dicampur madu, bukan cuma gula keruh kelas tiga yang biasanya ia beli.

"Engkau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Daiki mendengus. Benar-benar deh pemuda satu ini ribet sekali.

"Kuanggap jawabanmu sebagai 'ya'," balas Daiki. Ia tidak menghiraukan kerut yang mendalam di antara kedua alis pemuda itu ketika melompat turun dari punggung Yukki. Tidak pula ia bicara ketika mengeratkan tali sadel lapuk juga tali kekang di dekat tulang pipi kuda putih itu.

"Kupikir Yukimaru tidak suka kalau tali kekangnya terlalu erat saat jalan-jalan." Dengus keras dari Yukki seolah mengonfirmasi ucapan pemuda itu.

"Kalau berdua, memang harus erat."

"Berdua?"

Daiki yang telah selesai mengeratkan tali kekang menoleh kepada pemuda di hadapannya, satu senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

"Berdua."

Tanpa meminta ijin, tanpa aba-aba, dan tanpa persetujuan, kedua tangan Daiki memegang pinggang pemuda itu. Tangannya yang lebar dan kokoh dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh itu hingga ia duduk di punggung Yukki.

"H-hey!"

"Jangan panik. Pegang tanganku dan langkahi punggung Yukki. Duduklah yang nyaman di sadel itu."

"Bukan begitu maksudku!"

"Kau lebih suka naik kuda menyamping begitu seperti seorang perawan?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan be—"

"Ayolah. Aku sudah lapar!"

Daiki tidak berkedip ketika pemuda itu menghujamkan tatapan tajam padanya. Untung saja tatapan itu tidak bisa mengutuk, melukai kulit, atau mencolok matanya. Kalau bisa, mungkin dia sudah jadi kodok yang setelah itu akan diinjak Yukki.

Sedikit di luar dugaan melihat pemuda itu membetulkan posisi tubuhnya dengan mudah. Tidak gamang karena duduk di atas punggung kuda gagah.

"Pernah naik kuda sebelumnya?"

"Beberapa kali," jawabnya.

"Ah, kupikir hidupmu hanya mendekam di perpustakaan."

Belum sempat pemuda itu menjawab, kini giliran Daiki yang naik ke punggung Yuki. Mudah baginya untuk mengatur posisi, duduk nyaman di belakang pemuda itu.

"Pegang tali kekangnya tapi jangan ditarik. Biar aku saja yang bicara dengan Yukki," kata Daiki. Kedua lengannya kini menjadi penahan tambahan di sisi tubuh pemuda tersebut. Genggaman tangannya tampak mantap di tali kekang kulit yang menipis karena usia.

"Aku Daiki. Siapa namamu?" tanya Daiki, ketika Yukki mulai melangkah setelah ia menarik pendek tali kekang itu.

Pemuda di depannya tidak langsung menjawab. Tidak juga memegang tali kekang. Mungkin ia ngambek. Namun, apa pedulinya untuk Daiki, kan?

"Seijuurou."

Seijuurou, Daiki mengulang nama itu di dalam otaknya. Panjang amat.

"Sei."

"Maaf?"

"Sei dari Seijuurou."

"Aku tidak suka namaku disebut seperti itu."

"Oh," respon Daiki, "pegang kekangnya, Sei. Aku akan memacu Yukki lebih cepat."

Daiki menekan kedua lututnya ke sisi kuda putih itu, serta mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya ke depan—meski tidak bisa serendah biasanya karena ada pemu—Sei, maksudnya—yang duduk disana. Sebuah isyarat agar Yukki mempercepat derapnya.

"Engkau keras kepala," komentar Sei.

Daiki hanya tertawa saat itu. Entah karena terbiasa dibilang seperti itu atau geli melihat perbedaan mencolok dari warna kulitnya ketika tangan Sei akhirnya memegang tali kekang. Bersandingan dengan kepal kuat Daiki yang memacu Yukki melintasi padang rumput.

Awan putih pun seharusnya malu kalau harus diadu dengan cerah yang melumuri kulit Sei.

.

Ada sebuah lembah setelah padang rumput di utara istal kuda, yang dilewati seulir sungai jernih yang berbatu kali dan tetap menjadi sarang banyak ikan pada musimnya. Batu-batu besar yang jarang dijamah manusia tampak kelabu karena kering, sedangkan dasarnya berwarna gelap atau menghijau berlapis lumut empuk.

"Pernah kemari?"

Daiki mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Sei untuk menjadikannya sebagai pegangan saat dia turun dari Yukki. Namun, Sei bergeming di punggung Yukki. Matanya seolah sibuk menangkap segala pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Sei?"

Kali ini Sei menoleh, lalu menanggapi uluran tangannya—yang malah Sei tarik agar ia dapat bertumpu pada kedua pundak Daiki untuk turun dari kuda. Aneh, karena Daiki tidak protes dan langsung siaga mengamankan tubuh di hadapannya agar selamat hingga ia berdiri tegap.

"Baru kali ini aku tahu ada tempat seperti ini di sekitar istana."

"Nah. Karena kau terus mendekam bersama kutu-kutu buku, jelas saja kau tidak tahu. Coba tiap hari kau habiskan di desa atau istal kuda, pasti tahu," ada cibir yang tidak mengejek di akhir katanya. Kalaupun Sei tersinggung, Daiki tidak melihatya.

"Ya, tentu saja," balas Sei kalem. "Sudah pasti juga nanti kulitku sehitam kulitmu, ya?"

"Oi!"

"Masih untung engkau tidak diusir dari wilayah kerajaan karena salah dikenali sebagai warga kerajaan lain, ya."

Mendengarnya Daiki hanya tertawa, tidak membalas. Sibuk mengambil perbekalan kecil dari kantong sadel Yukki. Sebotol kecil selai kulit jeruk, beberapa lembar roti gandum kasar, juga kantong kulit lusuh tempat air.

"Kalau yang itu, sampai aku mati pun tidak akan pernah terjadi, Sei."

Sei tidak bicara apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Kaki melangkah penuh kehati-hatian dari satu setapak ke tapak lain. Tangan Daiki yang terulur secara otomatis Sei raih setiap ada pijakan batu di tanah lunak atau berlapis lumut tipis yang berlendir licin.

Terus, hingga Daiki sampai beberapa langkah dari tepi sungai.

"Kita makan siang di sini," kata Daiki.

Sei, yang selama beberapa saat sebelumnya tampak terfokus dengan jernih air sungai di hadapannya, mendongak.

"Tidak ada tempat duduk di sini, Daiki."

"Ada, tentu saja." Daiki menunjuk satu batu besar di tepi sungai, di bawah sebuah pohon rimbun yang rindang. "Tuh. Batu itu tempat makan siang yang enak."

"Engkau memintaku duduk di sana untuk makan siang?"

Daiki mengedikkan bahu, tak peduli. "Tidur siang di sana pun nyaman. Ayolah, anak istana. Jangan sia-siakan usahaku yang mengajakmu kemari."

"Aku tidak meminta untuk diajak," balas Sei, namun meraih tangan yang diulurkan oleh Daiki tanpa mengajukan protes.

"Ya. Tapi bukan aku yang sejak tadi matanya melirik kanan kiri atas bawah penuh rasa penasaran seperti baru pertama kali datang ke festival musim panas."

Daiki menuntun Sei, memberinya tanda dengan langkahnya batu mana yang perlu diinjak. Ia naik dulu ke atas batu kali besar lalu membantu Sei untuk naik. Ia bahkan, tanpa sadar, berjaga di belakang Sei setelah pemuda itu berdiri di atas batu. Takut-takut kalau pemuda itu tergelincir dan jatuh.

"Jangan berdiri terus, Sei. Kalau kakimu lemas lalu kau jatuh ke dalam sungai, bisa gawat."

Sei melemparkan satu lirikan padanya, meminta keterangan lebih lanjut atas kalimat barusan meski tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Nanti aku kehilangan pekerjaan, disangka membunuh anak istana." Daiki menuang sesendok selai ke atas selembar roti dan menyodorkannya kepada Sei. "Makanlah. Kau belum pernah makan selai kulit jeruk, kan?"

"Meski nyawa seorang pelayan?" Sei mengambil lembar roti itu, menatapnya penuh ragu. Kembali ia melirik ke arah Daiki, mendapati pemuda itu tengah menggigit sepotong besar roti dengan selai meluber dari satu sisinya.

"Nyawa anak istana, siapa saja pokoknya asalnya dari dalam istana, lebih mahal daripada nyawa anak istal kuda."

"Aku baru tahu."

"Bukan kamu yang diancam akan dibuang ke jurang kalau salah menakar makanan kuda, kan?"

Sei tidak bicara apa-apa lagi setelahnya, kembali menatap roti di tangannya.

"Tidak ada racunnya!" Gerutu Daiki diikuti decak kesal sembari ia melepas tunik warna tanah yang ia kenakan, lalu membeberkannya di atas batu.

"Aku belum memakannya bukan karena itu, Daiki."

"Lalu?"

Sei tidak menjawab pertanyaan Daiki, sayangnya. Ia hanya duduk di atas pakaian Daiki yang terbentang di atas batu. Merasa tidak sungkan karena duduk di atas pakaian seseorang yang baru dua kali ia temui.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Selamat makan."

Dasar anak istana, cibir Daiki dalam hati. Tidak mau pakaiannya kotor.

Atau memang tidak boleh kotor.

.

Adalah pertemuan ketiga ketika Daiki menyerahkan tali kekang yang mengamankan Yukki kepada Sei.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Daiki mengedikkan bahunya, tak acuh. "Kau menatapku seperti itu sejak tadi. Iri karena aku bisa naik kuda sehebat itu?"

Sei mengerjap beberapa kali, mungkin berusaha mengelak dari apa yang Daiki katakan. Siapa tahu, kan?

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak iri," sergah Sei, tangan meraih tali kekang Yukki dan mengarahkan kuda tersebut untuk mendekat padanya.

"Lalu?"

Sei mengusap leher Yukki, menyisir bulu-bulunya perlahan. "Kau merawat Yukimaru dengan sangat baik, Daiki."

Daiki melengos. Capek sudah dengan sikap Sei yang terlalu seenaknya sendiri kalau sudah menyangkut arah pembicaraan.

"Kalau tidak begitu, aku bisa-bisa tidak makan."

"Bayaranmu kurang pantas?"

Daiki menggeleng. "Terlalu banyak mulut yang harus diberi makan."

"Kalau pangeran tahu bahwa kau yang mengurus Yukimari hingga ia sesehat ini, beliau tidak akan ragu untuk menaikkan bayaranmu."

Daiki terbahak mendengarnya. Keras sekali bahkan meski sesaat cukup untuk membuatnya menitikkan air mata. Konyol sekali ucapan kenalannya ini.

"Kalau begitu—pfft—sampaikan salamku pada pangeran kalau kau bertemu, ya!"

Sei, di luar dugaan, tersenyum.

"Akan kusampaikan."

Tak ada yang bicara selama beberapa saat sampai Sei mengembalikan tali kekang itu ke dalam genggaman Daiki. Menyadarkan pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu dari lamun singkatnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Daiki."

"Oh? Sudah mau pulang? Kukira ini hari liburmu."

Sei menggeleng, seulas senyum yang hangat bagai air sumur di musim panas itu tak lepas dari wajahnya. Kalau dipikir lagi, Sei ini agak menakutkan. Di satu sisi bisa tersenyum menenangkan, di lain waktu ia bisa memberi tatapan yang bisa mengutuk tujuh turunan.

"Ini terakhir kalinya _aku_ ke sini."

Penekanan kata 'aku' membuat Daiki mengernyit, namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Selamat tinggal, Daiki."

Usai mengucapkannya, Sei mengangguk sekali lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Tidak menoleh lagi.

Daiki hanya diam mematung di tempatnya, menatap punggung yang menjauh kemudian menghilang karena tertutup deret pohon, lalu menguap dan mengedikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Yah, kita memang tidak akan bertemu lagi, sih. Kemungkinan besar."

Namun, ketika ia berbalik dengan tali kekang Yukki di tangannya, berniat untuk kembali rebahan di bawah pohon, ada merah yang berdiam manis di bawah pohon tempat biasanya ia duduk. Di samping gelaran kain yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk Sei.

Sekeranjang apel ranum sewarna dengan kedua bola mata pemuda yang baru saja mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

"Apel yang bagus," gumam Daiki, sembari meraih satu dan menekuri warnanya.

Ia lapar, dan sekeranjang apel ranum tersedia untuknya. Namun, enggan menggerogoti inginnya untuk segera menggigit santapan matang di tangannya. Daiki hanya diam, mengusap kilap di kulit merah ranum tersebut.

"Tidak jernih," gumamnya, sebelum memberikan satu apel tersebut untuk camilan Yukimaru sore itu.

* * *

 _ **[a/n]** L'appel Du Vide - the inexplicable urge to leap from high place. The premise of this story is _save me from this cramped routine and lemme fall in love with the sun.


	2. Akashi Seijuurou

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **L'appel Du Vide © altaira verantca**

 **Rated : K**

 **Genre (s) : General**

 **Main Cast (s) : Aomine Daiki | Akashi Seijuurou**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary :**_ _Sesaat, ada sepasang sayap di punggungnya yang menjanjikan ranum kebebasan._

.

* * *

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

 **.**

"Pangeran Seijuurou, mau dibawa kemana apel-apel itu?"

Seijuurou berhenti di tempat, menghela nafas panjang, sebelum berbalik dan menghadapi pemilik suara yang sudah tidak asing itu.

"Tetsuya," ucapnya, "kupikir kau masih menghadiri pertemuan harian bersama Shuuzou."

Pemuda itu, Kuroko Tetsuya, menghampirnya dalam langkah berjangka tetap nan ringan. Tatapannya bergerak seolah menilai penampilan Seijuurou dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dan berakhir di satu keranjang berisi apel matang berwarna merah.

"Hendak menemui kenalan anda?"

Seijuurou tersenyum simpul. Tetsuya mengetahui segalanya karena Seijuurou jarang menyembunyikan berbagai hal darinya. Bagaimana pun, Kuroko Tetsuya ini merupakan salah satu orang penting baginya.

"Bukankah anda sudah dilarang untuk keluar dari wilayah dalam istana?" kerut tipis di antara kedua alis Tetsuya menjadi tanda akan kecemasannya. "Penobatan akan dilakukan tiga hari lagi dan akan terlalu beresiko kalau anda terus pergi ke mana pun anda mau tanpa pengawalan."

Tetsuya sudah hendak bicara lagi ketika satu sentilan ringan mendarat di dahinya, bersamaan dengan tawa kecil dari sang calon putra mahkota.

"Kau terlalu mencemaskanku, Tetsuya. Hanya sebentar, setelah itu aku akan menuruti segala ucapanmu dan Shuuzou sampai waktunya upacara penobatan."

Akashi Seijuurou jarang meminta sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri, Tetsuya tahu, meski statusnya yang sudah pasti sebagai penerus tunggal kerajaan Rakuzan yang membuatnya memiliki kuasa untuk memerintah siapa pun sesuai kehendaknya. Karena itu, sulit baginya untuk menolak permintaan dari pangerannya yang belum tentu datang sebulan sekali.

Permintaan kecil dengan segudang resiko yang mempertaruhkan kerajaan dan segala isinya.

"Hanya kalau kau membawa belati dan peluitmu, Pangeran."

"Akan aku laksanakan, penasehatku."

Hanya setelah Tetsuya menyepak tulang kering Seijuurou mereka berdua bertolak ke tujuan mereka dengan senyum terkulum di bibir masing-masing.

.

Awalnya Seijuurou hanya ingin berjalan-jalan melepas penat setelah seharian berkutat dengan setumpuk perkamen bertuliskan huruf asing dari pulau di sisi lain bola dunia. Membiarkan langkah kaki dan arak awan menentukan tujuan dari jalan-jalan sorenya ini.

Hamparan hijau luas dan lapang biru yang begitu lebar menyatut rasa ingin tahunya. Di tengah padang rumput tampak kuda kesayangannya, mengunyah sambil sesekali menghentakkan kaki-kakinya. Tak jauh dari setapak yang ia lewati, terdapat sebuah pohon besar rimbun yang tampak sangat nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat istirahat.

Seorang pemuda tengah berbaring di bawah rindangnya sana.

Namanya Daiki. Bibir Seijuurou tanpa sadar selalu mengeja nama itu tanpa suara tiap kali sosok itu muncul di kepalanya.

Daiki memanggilnya Sei.

Shuuzou bisa murka luar biasa kalau tahu ada orang yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya memanggil Seijuurou begitu. Tidak pakai gelar. Tidak pakai nama lengkap. Hanya tiga huruf pertama dari nama lahirnya.

Namanya Daiki, dan Seijuurou tidak berniat menemuinya untuk kedua kalinya.

.

Hari ini adalah ketigakalinya ia bertemu Daiki dan hari terakhirnya menjadi 'Sei'.

Sei, pelayan dalam istana, bagian perpustakaan. Beberapa kali berpapasan dengan pangeran di koridor istana. Setidaknya, seperti itulah deskripsi tentang dirinya yang kira-kira dimiliki oleh Daiki.

Seijuurou tidak berbohong. Semua yang Daiki lontarkan ia jawab dengan jujur. Hanya saja, pertanyaan yang Daiki ajukan terlalu umum sehingga ia bisa memberikan kebenaran tanpa menunjukkan fakta akan kedudukannya.

Ia tidak diajarkan untuk berjalan kesana kemari dengan dada terbusung, dagu terangkat, dan mata yang menatap rendah sambil meneriakkan statusnya sebagai pangeran di Kerajaan Rakuzan. Dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang ketat dengan aturan tidak membuat Seijuurou melupakan amanat ibunya untuk menjadi orang dewasa yang memiliki empati.

Bahkan, sampai upacara penobatannya tiga hari lagi, hanya orang dalam istana yang benar-benar mengetahui sosoknya. Kerahasiaan akan idenitas para calon penerus kerajaan Rakuzan selalu ditutup rapat sampai dengan waktu penobatan putra mahkota, begitu pula alur informasi yang mengalir dari luar ke dalam istana. Meskipun, harus Seijuurou akui, ia cukup malu akan ketidaktahuannya tentang selai yang terbuat dari kulit jeruk.

Daiki tidak duduk di bawah pohon seperti biasanya ketika Seijuurou datang siang itu. Namun, hamparan kain coklat kumal cukup di bawah pohon cukup untuk mengumumkan keberadaannya kepada Seijuurou.

Daiki sudah mengantisipasi kedatangannya.

Seijuurou meletakkan keranjang berisi apel-apel di tanah setelah ia duduk di atas hamparan kain kumal itu. Mencurigakan kalau pakaiannya kotor terkena noda tanah ketika ia kembali ke istana nanti, meski yang ia kenakan hanyalah setelan putih polos dari kain halus yang panas dan tidak menyerap keringat.

Pelayan tidak boleh kotor ketika memasuki istana, itu aturannya. Akan kuubah nanti, pikir Seijuurou, sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru arah mencari sosok yang ingin ditemui.

Tak lama, ringkik kuda familiar menggugah perhatian Seijuurou, disusul derap cepat dan kuat dari arah barat. Angin yang berhembus membawa debu halus dan rumput kering sempat membuat Seijuurou perlu menutup matanya sesaat sebelum matanya menangkap bayangan yang bergerak cepat membelah luas padang rumput.

Daiki dan Yukimaru.

Berkali-kali Seijuurou menonton pertunjukkan penari dengan gemerlap intan di bawah sinar rembulan. Tidak hanya sekali juga ia memasuki ruang harta di hari pengeringan sehingga sinar matahari jatuh menimpa emas permata dan memantulkan kilau megah. Beberapa kali juga ia mempelajari seni penempaan logam, untuk pedang, belati, atau anak panah.

Percik api yang ditempa bahkan tidak secerah tawa yang lepas dari sepasang bibir seorang Daiki.

Yukimaru adalah kuda yang kuat, Seijuurou tahu itu. Namun, pernahkah ia melihat peliharaannya segiat itu?

Ringkiknya lantang dan derap teratur berirama nan kuat. Dengus nafas penuh semangat sembari Yukimaru melaju membelah batas langit biru dan padang rumput hijau. Tegap punggung dan ayun kedua pasang kaki yang menghentak berirama seolah meneriakkan peringatan bagi makhluk apa pun di hadapannya.

Atau, karena Daiki lah yang kini tengah duduk di sadel peliharaannya tersebut?

Seijuurou bisa melihat kilap peluh yang membasahi dahi dan leher Daiki, sebagian mengendap menjadi lembab di pakaiannya. Kedua lengannya kekar dan kuat, serta postur pinggang yang condong ke depan sampai pundak, membawanya nyaris sejajar dengan punggung Yukimaru saat tengah membelah angin. Tawa penuh kemenangan yang tampak dari tempat Seijuurou berdiri tiap kali Yukimaru berhasil melewati gundukan tanah tempat bunga serbuk tumbuh mau tak mau membuatnya ingin turut melompat dan berlari bahkan turut menunggang kuda bersama dengan Daiki.

Akankah ia tertawa tentang hal yang sama dengan Daiki kalau ia turut duduk di sadel itu?

Menikmati hentak dan gerik giat dari Yukimaru. Melayang di udara membelah batas langit dan jilat rumput selama beberapa detik. Melaju menuju bulat matahari dalam tawa tanpa aturan yang mengikat?

Tanpa sadar, tangan Seijuurou terulur mengikuti lesat yang kini berbalik menuju ke arahnya.

Tampak, namun tak teraih.

Seolah Seijuurou terdampar di bumi dan Daiki bersama Yukimaru berada di langit bebas dan bermain dengan awan.

.

"Kalau kau memang merasa tidak enak badan, aku bisa meminta raja untuk mempertimbangkan penundaan hari penobatanmu, Seijuurou."

Seijuurou mendongak dari perkamen yang ia pegang, menatap Shuuzou dengan kebingungan nyata di kedua matanya.

"Maaf?"

Shuuzou mengambil perkamen yang Seijuurou pegang dan menunjukkannya dekat-dekat ke wajah calon putra mahkota tersebut. "Tidak sadar kalau membacanya terbalik?"

Melihat ulang perkamen di hadapannya, yang memang hanya ia pegang dan tidak dibaca sejak tadi, membuat Seijuurou tertawa. "Ah, sepertinya aku kelelahan, Shuuzou."

"Kau seperti orang kasmaran lalu ditinggal pergi begitu saja."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Shuuzou."

"Bercanda. Minumlah dulu, kita bicara sambil santai."

Seijuurou menerima gelas yang disodorkan oleh Shuuzou lalu menyesap isinya perlahan; perasan jeruk kuning dingin serta potongan kecil buah stroberi dan sobekan daun mint. Segera saja rasa asam, manis, dan menthol di dalamnya menyegarkan pikiran dan tubuh Seijuurou dalam sekali teguk.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu? Mogok tidak mau jadi putra mahkota?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan begitu," mengangkat tangannya agar Shuuzou tidak menyela ucapannya, "sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk berbuat seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

Seijuurou termenung, memikirkan jawaban yang perlu ia kemukakan kepada salah satu panglimanya tersebut. Ia tidak tengah memikirkan sesuatu, sama sekali. Karena itu, sesungguhnya tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku ingin berkuda," jawab Seijuurou.

Diam lama melingkupi ruangan itu sampai akhirnya bunyi gelas yang diletakkan kembali oleh Shuuzou memecahnya. Panglima muda tersebut bersandar di kursinya, melempar pandang ke langit-langit tinggi perpustakaan.

"Tunggu sampai upacara penobatan selesai dan kuberi kau satu hari penuh untuk menunggang Yukimaru."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja," balas Shuuzou, "kau perlu menungganginya untuk kunjungan ke segala penjuru kerajaan, bukan? Itu akan menghabiskan satu hari penuh."

Bibir Seijuurou tanpa terasa melengkung ke bawah penuh ketidaksetujuan. Rasanya ada yang mencelos bebas dari dalam dadanya membuatnya gundah.

Artinya, ia harus menunggang Yukimaru sebagai putra mahkota. Lengkap dengan jubah merah dan semat lencana emas di tengah dadanya, serta pedang penerus kerajaan yang tergantung di pinggangnya, bertahta rubi merah di pangkalnya.

Pemakai segala atribut itu tidak akan bisa duduk di pinggir sungai menikmati roti keras dan selai kulit jeruk manis, rutuk Seijuurou.

.

Setelan putih beraksen biru muda yang Seijuurou kenakan hari itu terasa nyaman dan sejuk. Namun tidak dengan jubah merah berpengait plat ukir emas yang kini tersandang di bahunya.

Seijuurou diam-diam bersyukur karena ini musim panas. Jubah penobatan musim dingin jauh lebih berat dengan lapisan kulit di bagian dalam dan bulu hangat di tepinya. Seolah itu akan mempan melawan beku yang menerjang wilayah kerajaannya tiap musim dingin berkuasa.

Upacara penobatan sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kini Seijuurou tengah berdiri didampingi dengan Shuuzou dan Tetsuya, dikerumumi oleh beberapa bangsawan undangan yang memberi salam serta hadiah.

Bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya kalau tidak dapat menanggapi segala pujian dan pertanyaan tersebut dengan cekatan. Meski bibirnya mulai kering dan pundaknya perlahan menjadi kaku, senyum santun dan tawa ringan tetap lolos dalam teduh tatap yang ia miliki.

"Panglima utama baru saja tiba, Putra Mahkota Seijuurou," ucap Shuuzou, sekaligus menyela seorang bangsawan yang baru saja hendak bercerita mengenai anak gadisnya.

Seijuurou, setelah kembali menjabat tangan beberapa bangsawan dan menaburkan senyum politisnya, melangkah keluar dari kerumuman. Ada satu agenda yang menanti begitu panglima utama kerajaan Rakuzan tiba.

"Apakah ada informasi lebih lanjut mengenai kedatangan beliau?" Seijuurou duduk kembali di tempatnya, sebuah kursi empuk tanpa sandaran di sisi kanan singgasana raja. Shuuzou berdiri di belakangnya, dan Tetsuya berjaga tak lebih dari sepuluh langkah darinya.

"Putra beliau dinyatakan kompeten sebagai seorang panglima muda. Bahkan, desas-desus yang beredar berdasarkan rapat dewan kerajaan, putra panglima utama memiliki kapabilitas untuk menyangingi kemampuan ayahnya."

Tidak ada respon dari Seijuurou selain satu anggukan singkat. Teriakan lantang dari penjaga pintu ruang besar menarik perhatian dari segala penjuru, mengabarkan akan kedatangan rombongan panglima utama. Ketidakhadiran panglima utama dalam upacara penobatan putra mahkota merupakan bagian dari tradisi. Ia terlambat karena harus menentukan siapa saja calon panglima yang cukup cakap untuk mengabdi kepada kerajaan dan putra mahkota yang baru.

Keheningan singkat melingkupi ruangan begitu panglima utama menjejakkan kaki di pintu masuk aula. Semua orang, terutama mereka yang memang bagian dari militer kerajaan, segera menegapkan punggung dan memberikan hormat. Decak kagum juga bisik-bisik dari penuh antusias perlahan mulai menyebar begitu satu persatu panglima muda di belakangnya turut memasuki ruangan.

Sang panglima utama melangkah penuh percaya diri di atas karpet merah yang langsung mengarah ke singgsana raja. Derap sepatu beratnya seolah menjadi bukti akan kedatangannya yang penuh wibawa. Bilah pedang besar yang melintang di punggungnya berkilau meski tak ada sinar matahari langsung yang menimpanya. Gagang yang menggelap dan agak rompal sudutnya sama sekali tidak menjadi cela dari satu atribut yang memiliki sejarah panjang kemenangan.

Beliau hanya berumur tiga puluh dua tahun ketika diangkat sebagai panglima utama. Panglima utama termuda sepanjang sejarah.

Tidak banyak yang bisa Seijuurou lakukan selain duduk dan menanti sampai panglima utama sampai di hadapan mereka. Membungkuk dan membeli salam hormat formal kepada sang raja dan tak lupa menyampaikan ucapan selamat atas penobatannya. Setelah itu, kalau menurut buku tatanan upacara yang Seijuurou pelajari, panglima utama akan memperkenalkan satu per satu para calon pang—

"Kau?!"

Rentet pikiran Seijuurou mandek begitu satu teriakan memecah khidmat runut prosesi. Jangankan Seijuurou, seisi ruangan pun langsung sunyi senyap. Seolah ada yang baru saja memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kubur dan ini adalah detik-detik awal ketika semua orang tertegun karena terlalu kaget.

"Kau putra mahkota?!"

Baru setelah teriakan kedua, Seijuurou sadar siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"...Daiki?"

"KAU BILANG KAU PELAYAN ISTANA!"

Seijuurou merasa pelipisnya berkedut, lebih menyebalkan dibanding jantungnya yang berdebar dalam keterkejutan dan eksitasi.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu. Daiki, perhatikan sikapmu."

"Dusta! Kau bilang kalau kau biasanya di perpustakaan!"

"Itu karena memang ruang belajarku di sana."

"Lalu berpapasan dengan pangeran di koridor!"

"Ada beberapa cermin yang mengijinkanku untuk melihat diriku sendiri di koridor, Daiki."

"Jadi kau berboh—PAK TUA!"

Omelan Daiki berhenti ketika panglima utama mencubit pipinya erat-erat. Membuat pemuda berkulit gelap itu berteriak kesakitan dan berusaha menendang tulang kering sang panglima utama.

"Maafkan atas kelancangannya, Putra Mahkota," ujarnya, masih tetap mencubit besar pipi Daiki meski pemuda itu sudah meronta,"namun, saya terkejut mengetahui anda sudah mengenal orang yang seharusnya baru saya kenalkan hari ini."

Diam-diam Seijuurou besyukur karena tidak harus melanjutkan percakapan yang tengah menjadi tontonan orang banyak ini. Tunggu, kenapa juga ia terpancing sejak awal?

"Maafkan atas sikap saya yang tidak pantas tadi, Panglima Utama. Saya sendiri pun terkejut dengan kehadiran Daiki di ruangan ini."

"Bisakah kau melanjutkan prosesinya, Panglima?" Kali ini Baginda Masaomi yang bertanya. Matanya tak lepas menatap pemuda yang kini mulai tenang sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

Panglima utama berdehem keras meminta perhatian dari seluruh orang di aula istana, seolah hendak memberi satu pengumuman penting dan setiap orang wajib menghafal tiap kata bahkan titik koma. Punggungnya yang tegak dan dagu terangkatnya menyiratkan satu kebanggaan yang tak bisa membohongi mata mana pun.

"Maaf untuk kericuhan kecil yang baru saja terjadi, Baginda. Namun, ijinkan saya untuk memperkenalkan calon panglima untuk mendampingi putra mahkota yang baru saja dinobatkan."

Semua orang seolah menahan nafas, berharap nama yang keluar adalah nama yang mereka jagokan. Dibandingkan acara penobatan putra mahkota yang memang sudah pasti jatuh ke pangkuan Seijuurou karena ia seorang anak tunggal, calon panglima pertama putra mahkota yang baru dinobatkan seringkali menjadi ajang perang dingin. Banyak putra, dan sedikit putri, bangsawan atau panglima lain yang turut serta dalam seleksinya meski hanya satu yang akan lolos.

"Melewati serangkaian proses dan seleksi semenjak perayaan pertama kelahiran Putra Mahkota, satu demi satu dari ksatria yang kami miliki memperlihatkan ketidakcakapannya untuk mengemban tugas sebagai Panglima Pertama Putra Mahkota. Mereka yang tidak memenuhi kriteria dialihkan ke bidang lain dalam istana tergantung dengan kemampuan terbaiknya.

Sedangkan mereka yang memenuhi kriteria melanjutkan pelatihan selama 4 tahun dalam berbagai kondisi dan menghabiskan tahun terakhirnya tinggal di lingkungan perimeter luar istana sebagai parameter kelihaian mereka dalam menilai tatanan masyarakat dan mempergunakannya dalam tugas mereka kelak sebagai panglima.

Berdasarkan itu semua, kami memutuskan satu nama yang layak mendapatkan kehormatan menyandang kewajiban sebagai calon Panglima Pertama Putra Mahkota."

Jeda yang panglima utama berikan tidak membantu. Seijuurou bisa melihat bagaimana para pria menahan nafas dan para wanita menggenggam erat gaun atau sapu tangan mereka. Tak sedikit pula yang merapat ke arah pasangannya sambil mulutnya komat-kamit dalam diam doa yang entah ditujukan kepada siapa.

"Yang Mulia Baginda Raja, saya ajukan Aomine Daiki sebagai calon yang pantas untuk meyandang amanat sebagai Panglima Pertama Putra Mahkota."

Seijuurou termenung mendengarnya. Seolah riuh rendah menyebar cepat di seluruh ruangan yang penuh kepuasan dan sedikit desah kecewa tidak berhasil melewati gendang telinganya untuk diproses lebih lanjut. Matanya masih terpaku di satu sosok yang kini membungkuk khidmat di hadapan raja.

Aomine Daiki.

Nama itu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Lagi, hingga beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Panglima Utama Aomine memiliki seorang putra," gumam Seijuurou, tak dapat menahan senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya.

"Itu karena memang seluruh informasi yang tidak terkait dengan pendidikan anda tidak akan diberikan sampai upacara penobatan selesai, Putra Mahkota."

Cara Shuuzou mengucap gelarnya itu membuat Seijuurou ingin protes, kalau ia tidak ingat tengah duduk di kursi kerajaan.

"Tenang saja. Melihat reaksinya tadi, tampaknya ia juga sama sekali tidak tahu tentang anda."

"Itu karena seluruh informasi yang tidak terkait dengan pendidikanku sebagai putra mahkota tidak akan diberikan sampai upacara penobatan selesai, Panglima Nijimura," balas Seijuurou, tawa tak bisa dipungkiri dari akhir kalimatnya.

Perhatian Seijuurou kembali terfokus kepada Daiki yang tengah menerima restu dari ayahnya, Sang Raja. Dengan ini, ia telah resmi menjadi seorang panglima.

Namun belum menjadi panglimanya.

Prosesi selanjutnya adalah hak prerogatif dari seorang putra mahkota. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana seorang putra mahkota baru akan menerima sang panglima. Raja sebelumnya menantang panglima barunya berduel di tengah aula, membuat panglima utama dan raja yang tengah itu masih menjabat hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Ketika namanya dipanggil, Seijuurou bangkit dari kursi. Jubah berkibar sayu seiring dengan gerak tubuhnya melangkah maju menuruni tangga pendek dari panggung singgasana. Ia berhenti di titiknya, dua langkah di depan seorang Aomine Daiki yang tengah berlutut dengan kepala tertunduk.

Kalau begini malah dia yang tampak lebih kecil, batin Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menarik pedang yang tergantung di sisi pinggangnya, mengarahkan ujung tajamnya tepat ke wajah Daiki.

"Angkat wajahmu." Suara Seijuurou jatuh menjadi perintah, mengadahkan wajah Daiki, menyenyapkan semua celoteh. Menahan segala nafas dalam ketegangan tak kasat mata.

Mata Seijuurou bertemu, sekali lagi, dengan biru laut dalam milik Daiki. Kembali menariknya ke tenang tanpa dasar yang diam-diam menjadi satu sensasi yang tidak Seijuurou abaikan. Laki-laki di hadapannya ini beberapa hari yang lalu hanya memakai tunik dan celana pendek kumal, sebagaimana ia dengan atasan kasar dan celana panjang yang gerah.

"Apakah kau, Aomine Daiki, bersedia mempertaruhkan segala kemampuan dan kecakapanmu, menumpahkan darah dan keringatmu, menghabiskan waktumu, menjadi ujung pedang dalam pertempuranku, tameng dalam lengahku, dan mengemban kepercayaan serta amanatku dengan segala kehormatan dan harga diri yang melekat di darah dan nama keluargamu," jeda sejenak tanpa perlu Seijuurou menarik nafas, "sampai batas waktu yang kelak kutentukan?"

Nafas yang sejak tadi tertahan Seijuurou hembuskan perlahan. Sama sekali tidak menyentuh tegap sempurna dari tubuhnya. Matanya lekat menatap pemuda di hadapannya, menanti jawaban.

Berlebihan sepertinya, batin Seijuurou. Melihat bagaimana pupil gelap Daiki melebar setelah mendengar kalimat panjangnya, juga cengiran yang muncul di wajah panglima muda itu, Seijuurou yakin ada hal lain yang berkelebat di pikiran sebagian besar orang di aula tersebut.

Namun, apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan oleh Daiki membuat Seijuurou menahan nafasnya. Sang panglima meraih ujung pedang Seijuurou dan mencium bilahnya. Setelah itu ia arahkan ujung pedang itu hingga ke dada kirinya, tepat di atas letak detak jantungnya, tanpa sekali pun tatapnya berpaling dari sang putra mahkota.

"Demi apa yang kau minta, aku akan melakukannya, Sei."

Kalau bukan Panglima Aomine yang langsung menghadiahi anaknya dengan satu tamparan keras di belakang kepala Daiki, pasti Seijuurou lah yang sengaja menekan bilah itu sampai menembus pelat besi yang menjadi pelindung dada sang panglima muda.

Ralat.

Panglima Pertama Putra Mahkota.

Aomine Daiki.

"Jadi, ini kenalan anda?" tanya Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Seijuurou, mendampingi sang putra mahkota menonton pertengkaran kecil antara ayah dan anak di hadapannya.

Seijuurou tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum mendengarnya. Tanpa menoleh, ia menjawab pertanyaan penasehat utamanya tersebut.

"Panglima kita, Tetsuya. Aomine Daiki adalah panglima kita yang baru."

* * *

 _ **[a/n]** Happy birthday, Hidekazu. Sorry for super late present. TELAT 2 BULAN CUY! Maaf karena begitu menggantung dan iya ini beneran berasa sebuah prolog dari sebuah kisah panjang mengenai Raja Seijuurou dan Panglima Daiki serta segala komponen kerajaan. But again, tidak ada niatan untuk mengembangkan ffic ini lebih jauh..._

 _again, tho, happy birthday, Hidekazu~ Thank you for your patience with me. Lots of love for you~ :D_


End file.
